Charming Dead
by Thenandnow3434
Summary: Take a seventeen year old Abel Teller from Sons of Anarchy and put him in The Walking Dead... Can Abel use his aqquired skills to survive...You'll just have to read to find out!


**I was getting really bored so I thought I would do a story about Abel Teller from Sons of Anarchy in the world of The Walking Dead! Please Read and Review and I hope you like it **

Abel POV

I have been surviving since I was born. I survived when my birth mother overdosed while she was pregnant with me. I survived countless surgeries to repair my stomach and my heart. I survived being shot three times. I survived being kidnapped by the Mayans in retaliation. I survived when I was shanked in juvie. So it wasn't a surprise that when my new High School principle in Georgia tried to eat me I busted his head open with his name plate. It was pretty damn nasty but I didn't stay long to dwell in my victory. As soon as I killed the undead principal I booked it to my Great Aunts house where I was greeted by another surprise. My Great Aunt Alice was raiding the fridge downing ever piece of meat inside it. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her gray decomposing face and body, her face twisted in a deadly scowl. "You really look like grandma Gemma when you do that" I said nervously as I began to back out of the kitchen. She let the chicken leg fall from her mouth before she began to hiss and spit at me. With that I quickly made my way up the stairs to my bedroom where I had my small arsenal waiting for me. Do you think my dad would let me go to another state without being armed to the teeth? I threw open my closet as I heard Aunt Alice's feet thud against the stairs and pulled out Beretta and poised it at the doorway.

Come on Aunt Alice you taking forever aren't going to make this any easier I thought to myself as I poised my finger over the trigger. Before coming to Georgia I hadn't know about Aunt Alice at all. Gemma and my parents agreed that since I had to go away from Charming by court order I might as well be with family.

Then she came limping down the hallway and into the doorway. She was there for about a moment before I let of a single round that caught her right between the eyes.

Without hesitation I scurried back to the closet and began to load my duffel bag with everything that I thought I would need. I packed all my guns which totaled: 4 handguns (with silencers), two shotguns, 1 AK (Thanks Grandpa) and four rifles. With those accompanied countless boxes of ammo. My artillery having filled up my first bag I pulled out another and began to fill it with my clothes.

I was just finishing the last drawer when I caught sight of something peeking out from underneath my "Reaper Crew" jacket. Silently I pushed the jacket aside and picked up the small golden ring that my father had given him before I left.

_Flashback _

_Angrily I pulled open my drawers and shoved my clothes in my bags not caring if they were crumpled or not. I thought I was done with this shit! I screamed in my mind. I did time for something I didn't do and now I have to leave my home! _

_While I was ranting to myself I didn't hear Thomas and Dad enter the room. They just stood there and waited for me to calm down which I eventually did as I slipped our family picture into one of my duffels. I couldn't let that break. _

"_Abel?" Dad said from the doorway noticing I had calmed down a bit and probably would hurl something at him. _

_Taking a breath I turned around with my arms crossed over and said through gritted teeth "What?" _

_That's when Thomas stepped forward. Thomas always had an easy manner about him and thing about my going to Georgia is that Thomas was going to school in Atlanta. My smart little brother got a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in America. _

_Thomas crossed the room and sat on my bed next to my duffle that was that I was driving to Georgia. Airport security doesn't take to kindly to a bag full of guns and I really didn't want to leave my car behind. _

"_Cheer up brother" he drawled as he leaned back onto the bed tucking his arms behind his head "Think about all those country girls dressed in their Daisy Dukes." _

_I couldn't help but chuckle at my baby brother, always making me look at the bright side of my shitty life. Tommy had been blessed with a life full of sunshine I however had been damned with the shade. I wasn't bitter though my baby brother deserved the best. Then it hit me, he was leaving his family to. I needed to be strong for him. _

"_It's a good thing staying away from girls isn't in my truancy agreement" I chuckled as I looked back to dad who was just leaning against the doorway. "Did you want to talk to me dad?" I asked him as I plopped down on the bed next to Thomas. _

"_I wanted to talk to both of you" he said as he ran a hand through his short blonde hair that had taken on some gray in the past years. Mom thought it made him look distinct, it made grandma Gemma feel old. _

_Without a word dad stood in front of us and slipped his two gold rings from his tanned finger and offered one to Thomas and I. _

_We sat there not knowing what to do for a moment. Thomas and I both know the story behind those rings and we had never taken their existence lightly. _

"_Go on take it" dad urged us as he placed a ring in either of our outstretched palms. "I want you two to have these to always remind you of where you come from." _

_With that dad placed a loving hand on either of our heads, my blonde one and Tommy's black one, before leaving the room without another word. _

_I slipped the "SO" ring onto my finger and tested it out by stretching my fingers out. I looked to Tommy then who had done the same thing. _

_End of Flashback _

Without another word I slipped the ring onto my finger and threw my duffels over my shoulder before heading to the kitchen to back another bag with the remaining food we had in the house.

Minutes later I was seated in my car and driving toward Atlanta all the while staring at my "SO" ring and praying that Tommy was okay.


End file.
